His Life is my music
by silverporsche
Summary: Bella loves music. And her music makes Edward live. a seemed-to-be impossible story, but through Edward and Bella's magical love, everything became real.


Every night, I'll be gone off from our house, leave Renee serenely sleeping with Dad while he kept on whistling different sounds, drop Fritz his favourite food on his large plate, then it'll be the right time I'll go to _my_ place.

I walked slowly, carrying sheets of long paper with me, and then I'll arrive in the woods. It is when I took myself in the beautiful meadow that I felt so much secured. Though all you could hear are the many sounding crickets around and all you could see are the soaring trees covered with darkness, still I think that anytime I am here_, I am_ _safe._

In just a short time, I'll be in my tree house. I think you don't know where it exists and I guess nobody does. I just found it here by the time I moved here in Forks. It was amazing but kind of doubtful because it looked exactly like _someone_ had intentionally built it there. But no one ever lived there or even just passes there. It's just me. _Only_ me. Maybe nobody had done discovering this. Or maybe newly-wed couples had just spent a night there and then quickly ran away afterwards. I guess that's how it is.

I climbed up the ladder and by the time I stepped my feet on the wooden floor, I'll start having an unusual feeling. It's inexplicable. Until now, I can't figure it out. The room was just too simple but not effortless. Only the moonlight brightened up the whole room. One headlight was placed intently on the piano. The ceiling had piles of music CD'S, some were pop but mostly were classical. Maybe somebody had sensed that I loved music. It has no chairs, but has only one table with red designs. I didn't do any change with the tree house because I knew somebody made this out of his desire. And then, the last thing, the piano.

I headed straight to the piano at the corner near the open window and sat at my small but comfortable seat. The window has long curtains but it's so light that the wind can carry it on. I put up the sheets of paper I had brought with me. They are the music notes of all the songs piled on the ceiling. I asked my teacher in my piano lesson to help me find the lyrical notes of those wonderful songs. Then, I began playing my song piece. As my fingers started tapping the keys into sounds, it was like my whole self went along dancing with the melody of the music. It is a nice feeling. It was like somebody was lifting me up in midair. The music went along. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden rush of cold wind at my back. I need not to look back to see who it was because I already knew it. _He_ is already here. It was _him_, I could feel. I continued playing.

"Beautiful." That voice-_the voice_-was the most resounding thing I loved to listen. It's more wonderful than the entire music piece I'll play. I can't help but smile.

I stopped. "Come here, Edward."

I felt much colder when he sat beside me. Then, after a while, he gave me a long-stemmed white rose and hand it to me gently. I always wonder how can I ever touch his face, his skin, his hand or even know how soft his hand feels like. I just knew that he always feels so_ cold. _

_And now, I'll tell you this. I can just see Edward, feel his presence every time I'll play the piano, hear him speaking, but I had never even touch him. All those white roses that he's giving me, were our only connection. _It's some kind of weird. But he'll just come out everytime there's music around, every time's there's the music coming from me. And now, maybe that's the reason why I am really destined to find this tree house and this mysterious piano.

_Edward wasn't just a part of an imagination or more like an imaginary friend, but he is so, so real to me. _

"My seventeenth rose." I said.

He smiled the way I almost found myself breathless. "Now don't even get tired of counting them. Because I'll give you more and more."

I grinned.

We talked and talked with each other. I really loved hearing his laugh and how it really sounds beautiful to me. How I wished he's going to be with me, _forever._

It's now midnight. Time for Edward to leave. He stood up and gazed up at the moonlit sky. His pale skin, getting even paler. "I'm going to leave now, Bella. I'll see you-" He broke off.

I am expecting him to ask me to play the piano once more before he went to wherever he's going. But he didn't. "You don't want to hear my music once more?"

He didn't answer. He remained silent as his face staring upon the night sky. His beautiful eyes shone out the brightest. "Bella-" he whispered.

"What Edward? Is there something bothering you?" I asked.

He walked back to me. I stood up, and now we're just inches away from each other. _oh, how I wished to hold you Edward. If only I can. _

"Please, just close your eyes. Don't open them until I don't tell you to. Just promise me."

I just nodded. "Don't walk away, okay? I want to see you still."

Silence. I was wondering what he is planning to do. I knew he is still there because I could still feel Edward's cold presence. I could still hear the crickets even when they're so far. After a while, I felt much colder coming from my hand. Then, colder, colder, colder, and. . . . . . . . . . . . . _I felt something touching my hand! _It was real. Something was holding my hand tightly, and I knew, though I don't want to believe this, that Edward has touched me. Finally.

I caught my breath and my blood racing up to my pulse. I was beating fast. I want to open my eyes,but I had given up a promise to him. I noticed tears starting to form now. He's becoming real to me now.

"Edward." was all I can say.

"Now, open your eyes."

I did. And I saw him becoming clearer to my vision and his hand, his hand! He's holding mine.

"H-how did this h-happen? I can't. . . believe." My voice trailing off.

He smiled. "You've made this to me, Bella. I always knew that it was you."

"H-how? W-why? Is this forever?"

"Forever. As long as your music lives and as long as I could hear them, I'm going to live. I love you, Bella. I will. I had even loved you the first time your music sounds in me."

Without any word, now. . . . . . . Edward hugged me tight. After a long time, he's now becoming so real than I've ever imagined. And I loved every single moment of him.

Now that he had already became _human._


End file.
